Mild Mint
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/Tahukah kau? Masa lalu dan masa kini bagaikan dua sisi koin, berlawanan dan tak pernah bertemu. Masa lalu adalah kenangan, sejarah yang tak akan pernah hilang ukirannya dari hatimu./Full warning inside/A fic for OFF/RnR please?


**An entry for OFF—Oneshot Fic Festival**

**.**

**Warning**

**AU**

**story-telling by author****, entah POV siapa**

**OOC**

**Typo**

**Semi-angst, semi-drama**

**Ugly descript and diction**

**Random timeline**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tulisan _miring_ berarti flashback (mungkin tak tampak di layar ponsel)

Tulisan **tebal** berarti suara hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_If only we could knit present and past along..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahukah kau?

Masa lalu dan masa kini bagaikan dua sisi koin, berlawanan dan tak pernah bertemu. Masa lalu bukanlah masa kini, dan masa kini bukanlah masa lalu. Apa yang baik di masa lalu dapat berubah menjadi baik di masa kini, dan apa yang baik di masa lalu dapat jatuh terbenam dalam kegelapan masa kini.

Masa lalu adalah kenangan, sejarah yang tak akan pernah hilang ukirannya dari hatimu. Langkah-langkahmu sendirilah yang akan membawamu meninggalkan masa lalu itu. Lurus, ataupun berkelok-kelok, kau akan menuju masa kini—berliku dan terus menuju masa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**presents**

**Mild Mint**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, dirinya duduk di depan jendela kamarnya yang berada di tingkat dua. Ia berlutut di atas karpet yang membentang di seluruh permukaan lantai kamarnya, menumpukan kedua lututnya dalam gumpalan kapuk yang dilapisi kain beludru merah keunguan. Pandangan mata _emerald_-nya tak lepas dari pemandangan yang ditawarkan oleh lapisan silikat yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar.

Cuaca dingin, meskipun musim gugur belum sepenuhnya beralih ke musim salju.

Lampu-lampu kota yang mulai menyala tampak berpendar-pendar. Langit berwarna kelabu, tidak gelap dan tidak cerah. Manusia-manusia yang berjalan di bawah sana mulai merapatkan mantol mereka. Sepertinya angin berhembus agak kencang di luar sana, namun ia aman di sini, di balik dinding-dinding bata kokoh yang mengelilingi apartemennya.

Pikirannya mulai menerawang jauh. Tatapan matanya yang mendadak berubah sendu menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan seseorang.

Seseorang yang selalu menempati posisi khusus di dalam hatinya.

_**Kami-sama**_**, aku merindukannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pertemuan itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang benar-benar tidak disengaja.__ Gadis itu tengah termangu di beranda sebuah café, menunggu hujan deras yang tak kunjung menghentikan curahannya dari langit. Langit berwarna abu-abu tua, gumpalan awan kumulusnimbus memenuhi segala spasi berongga yang tercipta di antaranya._

_Rinai air hujan terus bermain di tengah-tengah udara. Jalanan kini dipenuhi kubangan air, mengalir tanpa henti ke saluran pembuangan air yang terletak di sisi trotoar._

_Dalam hati, gadis itu merutuk dirinya yang lupa membawa payung. Akibatnya, ia terjebak di tengah-tengah jutaan partikel hidrogen dioksida yang telah bercampur dengan unsur-unsur lainnya. Gadis berambut _cotton candy_ itu melirik ubin basah yang berada di depannya. Tapi, meskipun membawa payung, tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa pulang tanpa noda titik-titik air hujan menghiasi pakaiannya._

"_Tch, hujan."_

_Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _emo-style_ berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya itu tengah menatap kesal pada air hujan yang tercurah dari angkasa. Kedua alis hitamnya bertautan, menampilkan ekspresi gusar yang tidak dibuat-buat, membuat gadis itu tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Kau benci hujan?"_

_Tatapan pemuda berambut hitam itu beralih dari tetes-tetes hujan pada gadis bermata _emerald_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding bercat kuning gading, menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Pertanyaan untuknya, karena hanya ada mereka berdua di sana._

"_Hn." Lama baru ia menjawab. Dan gadis itu tertawa._

"_Hujan menghapus segala yang kotor di dunia." Rambut _sugarplum_-nya yang diurai bergoyang seiring gerakannya. Gadis itu menatap tarian hujan. "Aku menyukai hujan."_

_Pemuda itu mendengus. "Aku tidak. Hujan hanya menciptakan becek."_

"_Dan udara dingin," sambung gadis itu. "_Kami-sama_ begitu hebat menciptakan gejala alam seperti ini. Ini penghulu musim gugur, tetapi dingin seperti musim dingin. Sangat menyenangkan."_

"_Terserah." Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buliran air yang menetes dari atap yang menaungi beranda café. Menit-menit berlalu tanpa ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kekosongan itu hanyalah air hujan yang mendera atap._

_Setengah jam kemudian, hujan deras itu berangsur-angsur melambat menjadi gerimis halus yang menimpa alam. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit._

"_Aku duluan," ucapnya, kemudian tubuh tegapnya berlari menerobos tirai rintik-rintik gerimis._

_Gadis itu tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapisan embun mulai muncul pada permukaan mengilat transparan yang dihadapinya selama satu jam terakhir ini. Tak sedikitpun gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tetap berlutut dan memandang keluar. Langit semakin gelap, kini warnanya biru kehitaman.

Sangat mirip dengan pola warna rambut pemuda yang mendiami tempat spesial di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Senja kali itu diwarnai oleh warna-warna lembayung dan jingga, digradasikan dengan sempurna oleh yang Maha Kuasa di atas kanvas langit. Terdengar bunyi koak-koak dari para unggas yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya untuk pulang ke sarang. Angin berhembus, dingin._

_Dua pasang kaki berjalan menerobos semak alang-alang yang menghiasi berhektar-hektar padang rumput itu. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, mengayun-ayun mengikuti langkah mereka yang terasa ringan._

_Pemuda itu bermata _onyx_ dan berambut sehitam arang. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi _pullover_ dan celana _jeans_ yang sesuai. Ia membimbing gadis berambut _soft pink_ bermata _emerald_ yang berjalan di sisinya. Gadis itu memakai _jeans_ dengan potongan _skinny_ dan _poncho_ bergaris-garis coklat dan putih sebagai atasannya. Kedua insan itu menuju sebuah pohon _willow_ tua yang terletak di tengah-tengah hamparan padang alang-alang itu. Mereka duduk di antara akar-akar pohon _willow_ itu._

_Si pemuda duduk bersandar pada batang pohon di satu sisi. Si gadis duduk bersandar pada sisi lainnya. Keduanya menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang masih memancarkan semburat biru muda di antara goresan-goresan warna lembayung senja._

"_Menyenangkan, Sasuke-kun..." kata si gadis setelah beberapa lama mereka menikmati hembusan angin. "Aku senang bersamamu." Ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan kilauan sepasang _emerald _miliknya yang selalu berkilauan._

_Pemuda itu ikut memejamkan matanya. "Hn. Aku juga."_

_Angin tak henti-hentinya berhembus di tempat itu. Lembar-lembar alang-alang bergerak teratur searah dengan arah pergerakan udara tak kasat mata itu. Bunga-bunga kapas berwarna putih kusam turut menari bersama angin._

_Hening._

_Dan gadis itu menyukai keheningan ini._

_Bila hal yang hanya boleh dilakukannya di dunia hanyalah berada dalam keheningan bersama pria yang dicintainya, maka ia rela. Apapun akan ia berikan untuknya selama mereka bisa bersama._

"_Sakura." Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, menyebut nama gadis itu dengan suara _bass_-nya._

"_Ya, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Hening lagi._

_Gadis itu memetik bunga kapas alang-alang yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, ia memuntir-muntir batang beruas dari tanaman liar itu. Membuat bunga liar itu menari diiringi hembusan angin._

"_Apa..." Pemuda itu berhenti bicara sejenak. "... yang akan kau lakukan bila aku meninggal?"_

_Gadis itu terkesiap. "Bi-bicara apa kau?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan paksa, berusaha melihat ekspresi pemuda di balik batang pohon itu. "Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat satu sisi tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya. Rambut. Pipi. Bahu bidangnya. Kakinya._

"_Aku hanya bertanya." Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit._

_Gadis itu kembali duduk bersandar pada batang kayu berserat, memeluk kedua lututnya yang berlubungkan celana _jeans_, kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. "Aku... tidak tahu."_

"_Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya gadis itu setelah beberapa saat, kembali meluruskan kedua kaki jenjangnya._

"_Hn. Sama."_

_Mereka berdua kembali tidak bersuara. Duduk diam dengan punggung bersandar pada batang kokoh pohon_ willow_ yang telah berusia beberapa abad. Angin semilir kembali berhembus untuk kesekian kalinya, menggoyang-goyangkan setiap alang-alang yang tumbuh di sana. Aroma rumput tercium samar di udara._

_Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan melodi yang dinyanyikan oleh desauan angin._

"_Hanya ada satu hal yang aku tahu." Pemuda itu kembali berbicara. Ia menekukkan sebelah kakinya dan menumpukan tangan kirinya ke atas lutut. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap sebelah sisi tubuh pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "Aku mencintaimu."_

_Sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu membentuk senyuman lembut._

_Angin masih terus bertiup di padang rumput itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih ingatkah kau akan hari pertama kita bertemu, Sasuke-kun?**

**Masih ingatkah kau ketika kita berdua duduk di tengah-tengah padang yang ditanami sejuta alang-alang?**

**Masih ingatkah kau... tentang aku?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu berkerjap beberapa kali. _Tiga tahun_. Sudah selama itukah?

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyusuri panel kayu yang membingkai lembaran kaca. Diselusurinya setiap lekukan kayu itu, betapa halus peliturannya, betapa mengilat logam yang menjadi kunci jendelanya.

Langit di luar sana semakin menggelap. Warna hitam mulai mendominasi warna-warna lainnya. Dan beberapa titik berwarna putih tampak melayang-layang turun dari tengah-tengah torsi angkasa.

Sepasang mata itu kembali mengerjap.

Salju! Salju pertama!

Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada lembaran silikat bening itu, membiarkan nafasnya yang putih membekas di sana. Salju pertama di awal musim dingin ini. Salju yang tak akan bertumpuk. Salju yang akan menghilang sesudah pagi, namun tetap menghasilkan sensasi dingin yang menyengat di indera peraba manusia.

Salju pertama serupa dengan cinta pertama. Cinta yang tak akan tertimbun lama. Cinta yang akan menghilang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tetapi, cinta pertama akan tetap meninggalkan jejak dan rasa hangat di hati orang yang saling mencintainya.

Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak ingin Sasuke menghilang seperti salju pertama. Gadis itu ingin menyimpan setiap kenangan akan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu di dalam hatinya, mengumpulkan setiap kepingan-kepingan memori yang ada dan menyatukannya dalam sebuah kotak yang ia kunci rapat di dalam suatu ruang spesial di hatinya.

Cinta mereka bagaikan permen _mint_ dengan kekuatan _mild_. Pada saat pertama kali dikulum, permen tersebut terasa manis dan menyegarkan, namun selanjutnya, permen itu akan berubah menjadi rasa pedas yang dingin, dan diakhiri dengan rasa pahit.

Masa lalu mereka yang manis berakhir dengan pahit. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Masa kini adalah masa kini.

Gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari bingkai jendela yang berembun. Ia mengembuskan nafasnya ke udara, meninggalkan kepulan uap tipis yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam transparansi udara.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

**Aku tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Dulu. Sekarang. Dan selamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahukah kau?

Masa lalu dan masa kini bagaikan dua sisi koin, berlawanan dan tak pernah bertemu. Masa lalu bukanlah masa kini, dan masa kini bukanlah masa lalu. Apa yang baik di masa lalu dapat berubah menjadi baik di masa kini, dan apa yang baik di masa lalu dapat jatuh terbenam dalam kegelapan masa kini.

Masa lalu adalah kenangan, sejarah yang tak akan pernah hilang ukirannya dari hatimu. Langkah-langkahmu sendirilah yang akan membawamu meninggalkan masa lalu itu. Lurus, ataupun berkelok-kelok, kau akan menuju masa kini—berliku dan terus menuju masa depan.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Entah apa yang melintas di otak saya sehingga saya membuat fic yang didominasi oleh deskrip dan diksi abal saya ==a Maafkan bagi yang tidak suka dengan _cliffie ending_ yang saya berikan. Silakan _readers_ sendiri yang memutuskan mengapa masa lalu Sakura berubah dari manis menjadi pahit :)

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk OFF—**O**neshot **F**anfiction **F**estival. Ini adalah salah satu _oneshot_ yang saya _publish_. Satu lagi menyusul, setelah Natal, tentunya denga _bloody_ khas saya *smirk*

Baiklah, bersediakah meninggalkan review sebagai jejak?

Warm regards,

mysticahime

**211210**


End file.
